How Do I Say 'I Love You'
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: Phil and Anne are the cutest couple ever, but after countless Forever Alone jokes made by Dan, maybe it's time to set him up. And with who else? Their best friend Georgia. Amazingphil x OC Danisnotonfire X OC
1. Phanne and Deorgia

Phil was currently in the happiest relationship anyone could possibly be in with a gorgeous girl named Anne Miller. She was the most beautiful girl in the world in his eyes. Anne had long dark brown hair and brown eyes, with a few freckles sprinkled here and there. Anne was a tall girl, but nowhere near as tall as her boyfriend. She was always smiling, which was the most adorable thing ever to him. They'd been dating for several wonderful years, almost since they were at university. The couple shared a flat with together with their best friends, Dan and Georgia.

What could be said about Dan and Georgia? First off, they weren't dating, which really was a shame. Though no one really could tell what was going on between them. Was it chemistry or just a very close friendship? No one really knew for sure. Possibly not even they knew. It was one of those relationships where everything they do makes their friends think 'why can't they just kiss?!'. They, however, never did.

Georgia White loved everything about her name, mostly because it was similar to Gerard Way's name. Currently, her hair was cut to her shoulders and died an electric red, just like Gerard. Though her natural hair color was dirty brown color with countless layers, none of her current friends had ever seen her real hair color. Not even Anne, her closest friend She had grey-blue eyes and pale skin and barely stood over five feet tall. A characteristic no girl should have while lusting after Dan Howell, the tallest person in Manchester.

Anne and Georgia had YouTube channels as well. Most of their subscribers came from Dan and/or Phil, but not all of them. Anne had more of a make up and fashion channel. Georgia had a music channel, which she had forbidden everyone she knew from seeing. Of course, that meant nothing. After all, they had her channel link from their combo videos. The most popular combination was Dan and Georgia. Or, as their fans liked to refer to them, Deorgia.

Lately, Phil had begun to feel a bit bad for Dan. Phil thought that Dan needed someone in his life. Someone for him to love, and someone for him to love as well. Maybe Georgia, maybe someone else, whichever he preferred. After all, every time Phil and Anne (or Phanne, not to be confused however with Phan) were being all couplely, Dan always joked about being 'forever alone', and Phil was starting to feel really bad.

"Anne, I was thinking about setting Dan up with someone. Do you have any ideas as to who it should be?"

Anne turned to look at him with her usual smile, "Oh, you're so sweet, wanting to set your friend up." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "But trust me, I've been trying to set Dan up for years and it hasn't worked yet."

"With who?" Phil asked. Anne giggled.

"Georgia, silly." She laughed, "Though... I think I may have one more idea..."


	2. Getting Recognized

"Hey Gee." Dan said, using one of their nicknames, walking into the flat and seeing the flaming red hair coming from the couch. She turned and smiled at him.

"Hey Dan." She noticed the extremely massive mound of grocery bags. "Oh my god let me help you!" Georgia stood up to help him, but he stopped her by putting them on the breakfast bar. "Or not... Let me help you put them away then."

"Okay." He looked at her as she put the items into their right places. "Wait, isn't that My Chemical Romance shirt you ordered coming today?" Georgia smiled at him

"Oh yeah!" She had ordered a shirt with a picture of Gerard Way from the Na Na Na music video that says 'look alive sunshine'. The main reason she ordered it was because the picture looked kind of like her. She was planning on wearing it with combat bots,skinny jeans, and a leather jacket. It was going to be the greatest outfit in Manchester. "Thanks for reminding me!"

"No problem. I have to do a video today, would you like to join me?" He asked. She immediately smiled seeing his dimple, as always

"You know it!" She laughed

Dan waved at the camera, "Hello internet, I wasn't really sure what to do for today's video so I got help from you guys on twitter, with the help of my evil assistant-"

"Not an assistant." Georgia said simply from behind the camera, then walked into view. "Hi."

"Let's get started!" The two scrolled through some of the dares on twitter to try and find something fun to do. "Dan, please play the piano while Georgia sings and post it on her channel."

"Um..." She bit her lip nervously, "do we have to?" Dan nodded, smirking slightly

"Yes, we'll do it later." Dan then shot an evil look to the camera. "Go into the street and see who gets recognized first." Georgia laughed

"Alright, you're on. And I'm gunna win!" The two shook hands, got Phil and Anne, then head out for the streets. Dan and Phil set up to the right of their flat three miles, and Anne and Georgia to the left of the flat three miles.

"Hey Dan," Phil said, setting the camera up, "can I ask you something?"  
Dan shrugged, "Sure, I guess so."

Phil sighed. "Well... what do you think of Georgia?" Dan blinked at him in complete silence. "Like... I don't know... Do you fancy her?" A hint of a smile was apparent on Dans lips just thinking about her

"Why, do you think I do?" Phil shrugged. "I dunno," Dan was silent for a bit, "I never really thought about it before."

Phil smirked slightly, "Yes you have." he responded simply.

"Phil!" Dan whined. "You don't know that for ."

"Yes I do, everyone does. Everyone except Georgia." Relief swept over Dans face instantly, making Phil smile. "I knew you fancied her."

Dan sighed, "I do not! But if I did, which I do not, why do you care?" Phil smiled, knowing that Dan was getting close to admitting it.

"I care because I want you to be happy, Dan." Phil said. "I feel bad, because I have Anne and I love her so much. I feel guilty sometimes." Dan was surprised. Sure, he made jokes and all, but he'd grown used to being alone. It had never come to his mind before that he could be in a relationship at the time. "Tell me one more time Dan, do you like Georgia or not?"

"Maybe a little bit..."


End file.
